The Island
by thelovelygifs
Summary: the last part of the trilogy I have written.


**The Island**

Brady sat on her throne in her room at the island she was on. She got bored real easy so she had a friend named Blue that always played with her and did what she wanted. But he never let her win over him if he was better and he only agreed with what she said when he actually thought so. He wasn't like the other Believers. The others always made sure that she wouldn't get mad. But she got mad when they always let her win and stuff like that so that was why she always plays with Blue. He is a slave but she doesn't care. She loves to play with him.

Blue is Luke's son so he looks just like him. He is 17 just as Brady. He loves to play with her and he is in love with her but is to shy to tell her.

"Blue?"

"Yes Brady."

"I'm bored. Can we go hunting?"

"I don't know. We have to asked Ellie or Luke first."

"Okay. Fine." Brady said and walked to Luke and Ellie's room. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh hello Brady."

"Hi Ellie. Can I go hunting with Blue, please?"

"Yes you may go hunting today."

"Thank you Ellie." Brady said and hugged her then she ran over to Blue and grabbed his hand. They walked to the weapon storage. She got out her spear and then the both of them left the house. They walked out to the forest and they hunted a lynx and they caught it without hurting it.

"This is boring. Let's do something else." Brady said and let the lynx go. She walked down to the river and jumped in. Blue hated it when Brady jumped in to the water and swam around. He could swim but was afraid of water.

"Hey Blue come and join me in the water please."

"No. You know that I can't swim."

"Liar, liar pants on fire." Brady said and mocked him.

"Fine but I'm not getting in to the water."

"Okay fine then I will come up." Brady said and got up from the water and she took off her wet clothes all of them and lays down on a warm rock in the sun. Blue turns away and walks towards the building.

The Mallrats' Island

Bray Jr. was sitting on the ground outside the saloon looking at Solaris and Martin play with Dal. He knew that he and Solaris and Martin were the leaders of the Mallrats now. He smiled as he looked at his sibling playing with Dal. He was wondering where his cousin Brady were. They hadn't seen anyone on this island yet and their parents were always out looking for Brady so they never saw them. It was hard on the kids that they had almost grown up without their parents. One day when Lex, Amber, Trudy and the others had been out looking for Brady then they had been attacked by something and they hadn't returned yet. The kids were still hoping that they would come back but Bray Jr. knew that they wouldn't come back. Gel, Darryl, Sammy and Lottie had staid with the younger kids so they were still there keeping an eye on the kids.

"Bray?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Solaris go and ask Sammy or Lottie."

"But Bray."

"Leave me alone Solaris."

"Fine." Solaris said and started to cry as she ran of to Lottie and Gel. The two older girls saw that Solaris was sad so they staid and waited for her to reach them.

"Bray is mean. He won't give something to eat and I'm hungry." Solaris said and wiped her tears away.

"Come here. Lottie and I can fix you lunch." Gel said and took Solaris hand and the three girls walked in to the saloon and over to the kitchen.

"What are we eating?" Solaris asked and smiled as she jumped up on the counter and sat there.

"We are eating yuck, beans again." Gel said and frowned. They were all sick of canned beans.

"I don't want beans." Solaris said and walked out of the saloon and out to her brother.

"Bray?"

"What?"

"Can you fix us something else to eat except for beans?"

"I'll see what I can find." Bray Jr. said and left and walked to wards the forest.

**The Believers' Island**

Brady watched Blue as he walked. She wondered where he was going. "Blue?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the base. I don't like to stay out in the open for to long."

"Okay. Wait for me."

"Okay." Blue said and looked at Brady while she got dressed. She ran to him and then they raced back to the base. When they got there then they ran in to her room and they where exhausted when they got there so they landed on a pile of bean bags and started to laugh.

Ellie was sitting in her room talking to Luke when Dex came running in.

"Mummy I'm hungry."

"Okay Dex but next time you want me something please knock on the door."

"Okay mummy. But I'm still hungry."

"Come here and we will get you something to eat." Ellie said and took Dex's hand and they walked to the kitchen and made lunch. They ate blueberry pie with whipped cream.

"Thank you mummy." Dex said and ran off to his room.

Blue was tickling Brady so she was laughing as she tried to tickle Blue back. She didn't succeed so she gave up. When they had stopped tickling each other then they fell quiet both of them. Dex came running in to Brady's room and she got up and became furious with him. "ELLIE!" she shouted and Ellie came running. "Yes Brady."

"Keep your son out of my room!" Brady said in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry Brady I will make sure that he won't come near your room again." Ellie said and took a hold of Dex's hand and walked out of the room.

"Blue?"

"Yeah."

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Because I want you too."

"Okay." Blue said and walked over to Brady. When he got there then Brady kissed him.

"Why did you do that for?"

"What? I like you and I know for a fact that you like me. No one can tell me what to do."

"Yes I like you but isn't it against the rules for you to be with a slave?"

"Yes but I don't give a rats ass about the rules. I do as I please and they can't and won't hurt me Blue." Brady said and kissed him again.

**The Mallrats' Island**

Bray Jr. had been able to catch some deer and brought it back and he had to fix it so it could be used in cooking. He was furious with Gel for refusing to do it since she might get dirty.

"Gel."

"What?"

"You are supposed to do dinner."

"I will when you are done with the deer."

"Here." Bray Jr. said and put down the meat from the deer on a plate and Gel ran to the toilet to throw up.

_A month earlier._

"_Lex?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Come here."_

"_Why? I am with Amber."_

"_Because I want you and I want you know." Gel said and walked to Lex and pulled him in to her room. She started to undress him and he undressed her. When they both were naked then Lex kissed Gel on the neck and then down between her shoulders and then he kissed her on her belly. Then they had sex for the first time. When they were done then Lex got dressed really fast and walked out of the saloon and searched for Brady. When he came back empty handed then he walked to Amber and they talked for a long time. Trudy was worried sick about Brady and she made all the Mallrats except for Lottie, Darryl, Gel and Sammy. When they had been searching then they had found a cave where a cave bear lived and it was furious at them for entering and walking near her cubs. So the bear attacked them and they died. One of them survived but none of the kids knew that._

**Some where on the Mallrats' Island**

A guy was wandering around in the forest trying to get back to the saloon. He needed to get back to the kids so he could protect them. They were all he thought of while he tried to find his way back.

**In the saloon**

Gel wiped her mouth and walked out from the toilet. She walked to her room and re-did her make up and fixed her nails. She totally forgot about making the dinner. So as usual Lottie had to make the dinner. She didn't mind. She liked to cook. When she was finished with the food then she called out: "Dinner is ready." So Sammy, Bray Jr., Dal, Martin, Solaris, Darryl, Gel and Lottie sat down and ate the dinner.

Lottie was the first one to finish her dinner so she put the dishes in the sink and ran out from the saloon and ran out in to the forest to see if she could find her boyfriend. She ran around in the forest until she came to his cave.

"Hello are you here?"

"Yeah Lottie."

"Good you are here." Lottie said and walked in to the cave and over to her boyfriend.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Lottie said and kissed him.

"Okay. Shall we go in to the cave?"

"Sure why not." Lottie said and they walked in to the cave.

Back at the saloon Gel was in her room doing her make-up as usual. They were all getting really annoyed with her but she didn't care and Darryl defended her.

Somewhere on the Mallrats' island

He looked around and saw that he were on the beach. So now he knew that if he followed the beach then he would find his way back to the kids. He had sworn to protect them. He walked along the beach and when he looked out to wards the water then he saw an other island. He wondered if anyone was there. He had to leave it since he had promised to look after all the kids.

**On the Believers' island**

"Yeah well they might hurt me Brady."

"Oh chill out Blue. If they hurt you then they hurt me so they won't I promise Blue."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Come on."

"Okay." Blue said as he kissed Brady with deep passion. He unbuttoned her blue dress and kissed her. She unbuttoned his pants and kissed him back at the same time. He kissed her down on the neck and then down on her front. He kissed her bellybutton. She laid there and enjoyed it. When they were done then they laid there asleep in each others arms.

Ellie was walking around with Dex. He was chasing her since they were playing.

Luke was wondering where Brady was so he walked to her room and knocked on the door. He didn't get an answer so he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"BRADY!" He shouted. Brady woke up and heard Luke. She put on her under wears and grabbed Blue's shirt. "Blue." She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah."

"If I were you then I would get on a pair of pants. Luke is outside."

"Oh my god." Blue said and grabbed his pants and pulled them on and walked over to the beanbags. He sat down there and looked at Brady and towards the door.

"What do you want Luke?"

"Oh there you are. I wondered where you were." He said. Then he looked at the clothes she was wearing and he also saw Blue in the room. "What have you been doing?" He added in a really angry tone.

"That is none of your business." Brady said and shut the door in front of him.

"BRADY! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE BOYS IN YOUR ROOM!" Luke shouted.

"SO WHAT! I DO AS I PLEASE AND YOU CAN'T DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!" Brady shouted back. Luke got so furious over that she was right so he walked of and in to the training room. He started to punch one of the pillars with pillows around it.

Ellie had heard them shout and she knew that it was a bad time to tell Luke what she had seen the week after they had arrived on this island. She hadn't told him that during this long time so she chickened out every single time she tried to tell him.

_The week after they arrived_

_Ellie was out playing with Brady when she could see a boat stop at the island next to theirs. She could see that it was Salene and Jack and the other Mallrats. She had walked to Luke but he was mad about one of the guards letting his friend Ginny die. So he was furious. She didn't want to tell him and every time she tried to tell him after that then she chickened out._

**The Mallrats' island**

So he walked on and on. He found his way to the saloon. The first one he saw was Martin and Solaris arguing.

"Martin and Solaris stop fighting." He said and walked over to them.

"DAD!" Martin shouted and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Lex! You survived. What about mum and the others?"

"I'm sorry kids. I was the only one that survived." Lex said and walked in to the saloon with Martin and Solaris after him.

Gel walked down from her room and down to the bar to get a cup of water when she saw Lex. She ran over him and hugged him.

"Lex I have missed you so much." Gel said not wanting to let go of him.

"Gel get a grip of yourself."

"But... but... I'm sorry." Gel said and ran up to her room crying. Lex sighed and looked at Darryl whom was sleeping on the sofa. Sammy was playing cards and the others where up on their rooms Lex thought. It was in the middle of the night.

Martin walked up to his room and went to bed so did Solaris. Lex sat down on a chair and fell asleep.

Lottie was with her boyfriend and they were making out.

"Lottie?"

"Yeah Andy?"

"Why can't you leave the Mallrats and come with me?"

"No I can't. They are my family even though we don't get along all the time. Can't you come with me and become a Mallrat? Please Andy."

"Why do you always have to try and get me to become a Mallrat?" Andy said and stormed of. Lottie sighed and walked back to the saloon. She saw Lex but let him sleep and walked up to her room and went to bed.

Andy's cave

Andy was walking around outside his cave wondering why Lottie always talked about the Mallrats. He had been caught as a slave by the Chosen and ended up with the Mallrats. He had hated it. He hated everything the Mallrats stood for. The only one he liked was Alice. She and Ned had hooked up and he liked her. But when she and some of the others got kidnapped by the Technos then he hadn't been able to get free while the others had. So he had been trapped on this island for what he thought was forever. But it was only a year or two until Lottie found him. He had been so happy when she had found him but now he didn't like it. He wished that she wasn't a Mallrat but now she was one so he could never come with her. Some of the Mallrats she lived with might recognize him. He didn't want that so he staid in his cave and Lottie showed up and visited him once in a while.

The Believers' Island

Blue and Brady were sitting in her room on the beanbags talking and laughing when Dex ran in to the room again. "DEX! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Brady shouted. She was still only in her underwear and Blue's shirt. She shoved Dex out of the room and locked the door again. She hated that brat. He was always running in to her room and looking and snooping around. He wanted to find something that could get her in trouble with Luke and Ellie but he could never find anything since she always shoved him out of the room and when she wasn't in there then the door was locked. So he never had any luck with finding anything.

"That kid is going me on my nerves."

"I can understand that. It's like what the tenth time he comes in here when we are here."

"Yeah I know and I know why. It's because I always lock the door when I leave and he thinks he can get in here when I'm home. He is a stupid kid. I hope Ellie can keep him out of here."

"I know what you mean." Blue said and pulled her in to his lap and kissed her. They were happy together and Brady hadn't been happy since she was little. She missed her mum but never mentioned it since that would make Ellie and Luke mad. Brady fell asleep in Blue's arms and he fell asleep as well. They were sleeping in the pile of beanbags.

The next morning Brady woke up by a kiss. Blue had woken up before her and he kissed her so she would wake up.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said when Brady had woken up. Brady smiled and kissed him back.

"Morning my prince. Shall we see what's for breakfast?"

"Yeah but first we might get dressed."

"Yeah." Brady said as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a dress that was blue with a dark orchid colored net over it. She loved that dress so she put it on. She smiled as she looked at Blue putting on his beige shirt and his jeans. His jeans had hole in them and they were bleached on several spots. He also had a lot of chains hanging on them. His shirt was beige with blue and green patch work on it. The walked down to the great hall were they eat barefoot. They were too lazy to put on shoes. They sat down by one of the tables and took a plate each of breakfast. When they were finished then they walked back to Brady's room and sat down in the beanbags. They were cuddling.

**The Mallrats' island**

Lex woke up to the smell of beans. Lottie had waked up first so she was in the kitchen fixing breakfast to every one. "Morning Lex." She said when she started to set the table for eight persons since that was how many they were. She smiled as she saw Solaris walking down the stairs in her pj. Solaris had just waked up and she had put her hair in a ponytail and walked down to see if the breakfast was ready. She sat down at the table and sighed as she could smell the smell of beans. She was sick of beans. Martin and Dal was walking down the stair at the same time and they were fighting about who was going to get more as usual. After them a sulking Bray Jr. came down. The three boys sat down on a chair and waited for the food. After a while Sammy and Darryl showed up. Last but not least a tired and mad Gel showed up. She was mad about that her make-up was missing again. She always complained about her make-up. She always forgot where she put it the night before.

"Gel SHUT UP!" Solaris and Lex said at the same time. Everybody knew he was there they just didn't care except for Gel.

"Sorry." Gel said and ran of crying. Lex sighed and started to eat. Solaris started to eat her breakfast and when she was done she walked away from the table and up to her room. She walked over to her closet and took out her sea green top that stopped right over the belly button. It was full of beads in different colors. She loved that top. She wondered where she had put her jeans skirt that was died in a green color. She turned her room upside down and found the skirt under her bed. It was a skirt that goes from the hips and down to above the knees. It had safetypins with beads on it. She put on a pair of old Technos boots she had found. It was Jay's old shoes. She loved them. Then she walked down to the bar and out of the saloon. She walked in to the forest and strolled around. She loved to be in the woods listening to the animals and look at the sky. This time she wandered so far in to the forest that she walked out on the other side of the island. When she got there then she saw footprints. She followed them and found a deserted building she thought. She sat down by the ocean and looked at it. She didn't know that someone lived in the house.

**In side the house at the ocean**

The girl who was inside the house looked out and saw the girl sitting on the beach. She wondered who it was. She walked out of the house and over to the girl. "Hello. Who are you?" She asked.

"What? Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you lived there. I'm Solaris and who are you?"

"Me oh I'm Misery."

"Why are you named Misery?"

"Oh because all I have caused my parents are misery. I was a mistake. My mum hated me and so did my dad I think. I never met my dad or my mum. They left me out here. I was lucky enough to be found by the Technos. They raised me and saved my life. I had this necklace on me when they found me. See." Misery said and showed Solaris her necklace and on the locket it said Misery.

"I see. So you were raised by the Technos?"

"Yes. If it weren't for them then I would have been dead now. They told me that they didn't know who my parents were and that is true since they left me when I was born." Misery said and sat down on the beach next to Solaris.

"Okay. I understand. Do you want to come with me back to where I live?"

"I don't know."

"Okay well we have enough food so you can get a real meal to. Oh at the moment we have canned beans. It's just because my dear brother won't look for food."

"Okay. Well I'll come with you and stay with you and your friends."

"Okay good. Then follow me." Solaris said and looked at Misery. She was wearing a black Techno top witch she had altered and sown on white feathers on. She had cut of the arms on the top and she had ripped the part over the belly so it looked like it was broken. She also had a pair of black Technos pants she had altered them too. She had sown on several of white feathers on them too but she hadn't done anything else to them. She was wearing a pair of Techno boots. She had an old camouflaged Techno jacket on. Her hair was red with black and white stripes in it. She had it in a ponytail at the moment. She had ice blue eyes and she was tall and well trained. She also had a cute button nose. Solaris and Misery walked back to the saloon.

**In the saloon**

Gel is in the bathroom throwing up again. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. She was throwing up every morning and she had mood swings. But when she thought of what she and Lex had done that night a month ago. She started to count to when she last had her period and she counted that it was late with two weeks. She knew that she was pregnant. The baby was Lex since he was the only one she had ever done it with. She hurried down to see if Lex was there. She found him in the barn and walked over to him.

"Lex?"

"What is it Gel?"

"Umm I don't know how to tell you this. But...But..."

"But what?" Lex snapped.

"I'm pregnant." Gel said and ran of and up to her room and started to cry.

_Huh? What just happened? Did she say she was pregnant? _Lex thought. He was in shock. He walked back to the saloon and sat down in the sofa and stared out in to thin air.

At the same time as Lex sat down then Solaris and Misery walked in to the saloon. Lex didn't even notice them and he always noticed new girls. Something was wrong with him but Solaris didn't care. She and Misery sat down by a table and started to play a game of cards. Lottie came from collecting fruits and berries.

"Hey Solaris."

"Hey Lottie. This is my friend Misery."

"Hey Misery I'm Lottie and the guy on the sofa is Lex. Then we have Sammy and Darryl over there. Sammy is the boy with orange and blue hair. Then we have Gel up on her room and then there is your brothers Bray Jr. and Martin. Last but not least there is Dal. I have no idea where the others are, do you Solaris?"

"Nope. I think they are out playing or fighting. I know for a fact that my big brother Bray is up on the loft in the barn sulking as usual. But where the two rug rats Martin and Dal are I have no idea. They'll show up when they are hungry."

"Okay. I think I'll go and make a rhubarb pie."

"Okay Lottie cya." Solaris said and she and Misery continued to play the card game.

**On the Believers' Island**

Brady kissed Blue and he kissed her back.

"Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to get out of here. I want to find my mum."

"I know but they are back in the city."

"I know but I need to find her. She is probably missing me and I hate it here."

"Okay but how are we going to get of this island."

"Well during low tide then we can walk over to the other island and the low tide is coming let's see right about now. So come on." Brady said and stuffed some of her stuff in a bag and started to walk out of the base through a tunnel that led down to the beach. Blue followed her. They walked all night to get to the other island. When they go there then they made their way to a small house. They staid there during the next day and night.

**In the Believers' base**

Dex has ratted out on Brady so Ellie and Luke are mad and looking for her. They don't know where she is and they can't find her. They get more and more frustrated until they go to her room and find the secret tunnel down to the beach. When they get there then they see the footprint that leads to the water. It is still low enough water to see footprints leading towards the other island. Ellie and Luke couldn't get over since the tide was coming in. They had to wait until the night.

**The Mallrats' island in the saloon**

Lex is still sitting and staring at the wall down in the bar. The others had gone of to bed. Solaris and Misery were shearing a room so they were up all night talking.

**Brady's and Blue's house**

It was morning and Brady was awake and watching Blue sleep. She loved to watch him. He woke up and smiled as he sat up in the bed and kissed her.

"I think it's time to move on."

"I agree. We have to walk in to the forest so they can't track us."

"I agree." Blue said. The two of them got dressed and walked to the forest. Brady to a branch from the ground and walked back to the water and started to make their footprints disappear. She backed to the forest and when she got there then all the footprints were gone. She back in about a meter in to the forest to make sure that she wiped out enough footprints in the forest. Then she tossed the branch and she and Blue walked around in the forest trying to find somewhere to stay.

After a while Blue and Brady found the saloon where the Mallrats were. They walked in and they didn't know that the Mallrats lived there so when they walked in and Lex saw Brady then he smiled and hugged her.

"Brady I can't believe that it is you."

"Lex? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me alright. How did you get away?"

"I ran away. This is Blue my boyfriend."

"Okay you are both welcome to stay here." Lex said and smiled.

**One month later**

Brady can't eat anything in the mornings and she is always running to the toilet to throw up and Gel is also throwing up every morning and they are both having mood swings. Gel is pregnant in the second or third month while Brady is pregnant in the first or second month.

**The believer's island**

Ellie and Luke have given up the search for Brady and their followers had now left them. Ellie, Luke and Dex where now all alone. They had barely any food and the water had run out already. They were going to die if they couldn't get a hold of food soon.

**The Mallrat's island**

"Blue I need to talk to you." Brady said when she found him.

"Yes."

"I'm pregnant." She said and looked at his first choked face and then his smile. She smiled back at him and then she kissed him.

It had gone eight and a half month since Brady and Blue got there. Brady and Gel were sitting in the saloon chatting and babbling and when Brady had been feeling small pains all morning and so had Gel but the two of them had been to busy talking to each other to think of it. Then one moment after they had eaten lunch then the Brady's water broke and Blue got her up to her room and lays her down on the bed. A minute after Gel's water brakes and Lex carries her up to their room and put her on the bed. After an hour of pushing then Gel pops out her kid and it is a boy. Lex cleans the baby of and then puts him in a blanket and hands him to Gel. "What will you name our son?" Lex asked Gel.

"I will name him after you. So welcome to the world my son Lex Jr." Gel said and smiled.

Two hours later then Brady popped out her kid. She and Blue get a girl. "What are we going to name her?" Blue asks Brady. She just smiles and then says. "Welcome to the world Trudy."

**THE END**


End file.
